1. Utilization of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable tape recorder or a recording and play-back (or reproducing) equipment.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, remarkable technical progress has been made in portable tape recorders, but they still are not free from problems of inconvenience in practical use from the user's point of view.
Ordinarily, regarding the ON or OFF position of the pause switch provided in a portable tape recorder, if a user switches it to the ON position to save tape or battery for short time use, neither the motor nor the amplifier of the tape recorder performs any action, even though the recording push button switch or play-back pushbutton switch is manually actuated. However, if it is switched to the OFF position again, the tape recorder will continue to operate until tape end. Accordingly, the problem very often encountered with conventional pocket size portable tape recorders is that tape or battery may be already exhausted in the user's pocket even if he wants to use it next time.